100 Words: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
by Quaggy
Summary: 100 word drabbles from a variety of prompts. Mainly involving Buffy and Giles and sometimes Buffy/Giles.
1. Goes Around, Comes Around

Title: Goes Around, Comes Around  
Originally Published: March 15, 2016  
Word Count: 100  
Challenge: Last Line/First Line  
Last Line Prompts: "A Slayer deserves a night off now and then."

* * *

A Slayer deserves a night off now and then. Every good Watcher knew that. But it seemed like every night was an excuse to go clubbing. This new Slayer was reckless, irresponsible, and completely aggravating. Not that this Watcher would say any of that out loud. She was not a hypocrite. It didn't matter, of course. Giles always knew what she was thinking.

"You are enjoying this FAR too much," Buffy grumbled, as they watched her young charge. Her first as a newly minted Watcher.

"I am actually."

"Stupid role reversal."

"I recommend Scotch. Shall I?"

"Yes! A double, please."


	2. Can't Always Get What You Want

Title: Can't Always Get What You Want  
Originally Published: March 18, 2016  
Word Count: 100  
Challenge: Last Line/First Line  
Last Line Prompts: "He wasn't the man she wanted."  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles

* * *

He wasn't the man she wanted as a girl. She'd been too blinded by the dark and mysterious. But like the song said, you get what you need. She needed someone strong and calm when her world went insane. Someone to call her out when she was being stupid and yet never lose faith in her, in who she was. Someone who'd trust her with even the ugly parts of himself. Who wouldn't see her strength as his weakness.

But she never would have believed that Giles could ever need her. Not like that. Not until he practically screamed it.


	3. New Job Frustrations

Title: New Job Frustrations  
Originally Published: March 18, 2016  
Word Count: 100  
Challenge: Last Line/First Line  
Last Line Prompts: "It wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind."

* * *

It wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind when he found out he was to be posted to the Hellmouth. Becoming the epitome of the tweedy British stereotype. Hiding all his academic degrees that a librarian hired by the Californian public school system just wouldn't have. He would even have to drive an old banger of a car to better fit the image.

He was leaving behind London, a job he loved at the British Museum and the promise of starting something up again with Olivia.

All for a Slayer he knew nothing about. She had better be worth it.


	4. Oh, To Be Wrong!

Title: Oh, To Be Wrong!  
Originally Published: March 24, 2016  
Word Count: 200  
Challenge: Last Line/First Line  
Last Line Prompts: "Giles closed his eyes."  
Notes: This veers off canon shortly after _Tabula Rasa_. (All you really know is that I dislike Season 6 intensely and yet somehow responded by writing a scenario that was arguably just as dark and depressing.)

WARNING: Character death and dark themes

* * *

Giles closed his eyes. So he had guessed right.

He thought it was him. That he couldn't reconnect with his Slayer because he was no longer worthy. A price needed to be paid for Ben's death, after all. It was only on the airplane that he let himself wonder if the reverse was true. That it was Buffy. Or rather that it wasn't Buffy at all.

All sources agreed. Not even the blackest of magics can rip a soul from heaven. The best that the spell could then do was create a near perfect copy from the dust of her bones. A copy that might reasonably assume that she'd been in heaven, thanks to an echo that Buffy's soul left behind.

But the copy would lack Buffy's fire and, having no drive of her own, would then become what those around her wanted her to be. Xander's hero. Anya's protection. Spike's... Oh God...

Dawn? In her heart of hearts maybe what she really wanted was a big sister who wasn't so perfect. Willow might as well, for her own reasons.

All he wanted of Buffy was something a copy couldn't do. Giles sighed. He needed to fix this, but how?


	5. Just To See You Once Again

Title: Just To See You Once Again  
Originally Published: March 24, 2016  
Word Count: 200  
Challenge: Last Line/First Line  
Last Line Prompts: "Giles, what have you done"  
Notes: The title is from the song "Everything I Own" by Bread, which fits Giles's mental state a bit too well. Picks up immediately after the previous chapter "Oh To Be Wrong!"

WARNING: Character death and dark themes. (Even more depressing than the last chapter.)

* * *

"Giles, what have you done?!"

"I had to, Buffy. It was—"

"The fastest way to undo the damage of Willow's spell. I know. But Giles! At what cost?!"

He never could keep secrets from her.

It was a conscientious and circumspect spell, only calling the soul of a loved one back if she was willing. The purpose was temporary, to convey last instructions and farewells. To nullify necromantic meddling. It was only considered black magic for the cost on the spell-caster's own lifespan. The longer Giles kept the spell going, the shorter his life.

"It's worth it. Not just for countering effects of the spell."

Her eyes were soft and understanding. "Giles, I'm safe. I'm fine."

"I know. I can see that now." And he could. She was gold and glowing.

"Then let the spell go."

". . . I miss you."

"What? And you think you're never going to see me again? Wait… You do! Giles! Don't you know you've more than earned your place beside me?!"

"Then. . . I'll be seeing you soon. Doctors said I had a year at most."

"Oh God! That's why you—"

"It's fine. Without you, it wasn't much of a life anyway."


	6. Only Sleeping

Title: Only Sleeping  
Originally Published: March 26, 2016  
Word Count: 100  
Challenge: Last Line/First Line  
Last Line Prompts: "He didn't like it."  
Pairing: mild Buffy/Giles

* * *

He didn't like it. Buffy kept falling asleep on him.

Well, he did like her warm weight on his shoulder. That she still trusted him enough to let her guard down. But she did it so often he'd begun to suspect that it was the only time she was getting uninterrupted sleep.

A whole world full of Slayers and yet somehow it still always came down to his. (Yes, his. Always his.)

He'd figure out how to solve this. In the meantime, he'd just hold her close and glare at anyone that dared approach them. It was effective, at least.


	7. Inherited Skill

Title: Inherited Skill  
Originally Published: March 28, 2016  
Word Count: 100  
Challenge: Last Line/First Line  
Last Line Prompts: "Her eyes just said it all."  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles

* * *

Her eyes just said it all. So did the chocolate around her mouth.

"Zoey, do not lie to me. Where you sneaking cookies before diner?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

Giles did his best to remain stern, but it was a near thing. She looked entirely too much like her mother.

Buffy laughed when he told her about it later. "You think after all these years of being around me, you'd be more immune to a good pout!"

"Quite the opposite, in fact. You've always made me far too happy that I gave in. After all this time, it's a conditioned response."


	8. Masquerade

Title: Masquerade  
Originally Posted: November 29, 2016  
Prompt: Mask  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: Mask  
Pairings: post-series Buffy/Giles

* * *

Her mask obscured her features and her British accent was fairly good, but he would always know his Slayer. What he didn't know was why she was flirting with him. Was it a joke? Or did she not recognize him? To find out, he leaned in close, turned on the charm, and whispered: "And what would you do if I suggested we move this to somewhere more private?"

"I'd say 'let's go before anyone realizes that the Head Slayer just ran off with their Head Watcher'," she replied seriously, in her own voice.

It was hours before they were missed.


	9. Keep It To Yourself

Title: Keep It To Yourself  
Originally Posted: December 27, 2016  
Prompt: Mask  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: Mask  
Pairings: post-series Buffy/Giles

* * *

It was time for him to put on his mask again. The caring, paternal one he wore whenever he would try to comfort her, especially after she'd had a bad breakup. It wasn't easy for him to do, but he did it willingly. He did though sometimes curse these stupid wayward feelings that prevented him from fully embracing his role. They only truly started to bloom after Sunnydale, but they were increasingly becoming more difficult to ignore. But that was his failing, not hers. And he didn't mind, really. For her, he would do anything. Except let his mask slip.


	10. Underneath It All

Title: Underneath It All  
Originally Posted: December 27, 2016  
Prompt: Mask  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: Mask  
Pairings: post-series Buffy/Giles  
Notes: Though you can read them read separately, I prefer to think of this drabble as set in the same post-series future as "Keep It To Yourself" from the previous chapter.

* * *

His mask slipped. He'd always been so careful. He never once wavered, not even when the subject was some pillock who didn't realize how lucky he was that Buffy should even look his way, let alone consent to date him. But they'd been talking about something so completely innocuous that he hadn't been on guard. He knew Buffy caught his slip, slight though it was. So here he sat, on a knife's edge, waiting to see how she would respond. Slowly, she began to smile and Giles, in awe, realized that Buffy had been wearing a mask of her own.


	11. Father's Son

Title: Father's Son  
Originally Posted: February 10, 2017  
Prompt: "It is a wise father than knows his own child."  
Word Count: 200

* * *

.

The boy was the rough looking sort. All leather and shredded denim, splattered with something that looked like blood. But rather than scurry past, the man –who looked like he should be in Mayfair, not in this particularly rough and grimy part of London— sat down beside him on the bank of the Thames, heedless of his pristine suit.

"How did you find me?" the boy asked, gruffly.

"An educated guess."

"So you know, then?"

"Yes. Between the books you left behind and what we could gather from your… companions, I think we have a clear picture of what happened. You were reckless to play with such things, but, even so, what happen couldn't have been predicted," the man replied. Leaning forward, the man caught the boy's eye. "The fact that it wasn't worse is due to your quick thinking. You handled yourself beautifully. I'm proud of you."

And that was it. The boy broke down sobbing. Though the man offered no words of comfort or physical demonstrations of affection, his compassion enveloped the boy like a blanket. When the boy had finally calmed himself, the man asked quietly, "Shall we go home then, Rupert?"

"Yes, Da. I'd like that."


	12. The Eyes Have It

Title: The Eyes Have It  
Originally Posted: February 16, 2017  
Prompt: "Beware the green-eyed monster."  
Word Count: 100  
Notes: I think you all can guess what Season 4 episode this is from.

* * *

.

Grief is a funny thing. It makes you deadly. It makes you dumb. Not a great combination.

And as she stared down at monster that killed Giles, she realized just how stupid she'd been, because she'd know those green eyes anywhere. And who else would start reassuring her that he was alright seconds after receiving a supposed death blow by her own hands? Because even if she couldn't speak "monster," she knew that's what he was telling her.

But it seemed that the more she fussed over him, the calmer he became. Her green-eyed monster was going to be okay.


	13. The Third Time Isn't the Charm

Title: The Third Time isn't the Charm  
Originally Posted: February 16, 2017  
Prompt: "You take my life when you take the means whereby I live."  
Word Count: 200  
Pairings: post-series Buffy/Giles

* * *

.

He wasn't there the first time, though he had tried to be. Tried to take her place. The less he thought about the second time, the better. And now here he was, desperately casting a counter-curse to prevent the third. The dark miasma surrounding her disappeared. His spell was successful, but that didn't mean he succeeded. She was so still.

"Please. Oh please! Oh please," he begged, dropping to his knees beside her. "Can't go on without her. Won't go on. Please!"

"Love you too," Buffy croaked, eyes still closed, and Giles sobbed in relief. He didn't even realize he was kissing her until he felt her lips move under his and her hand thread through his hair. He quickly pulled away.

"So, that's what a girl has to do to get kissed around here. Good to know," Buffy grinned, sounding both smug and exhausted. Giles found himself smiling back.

"Well, if you would be so kind as to refrain from getting yourself killed yet again, I promise I will kiss you as often as you like," he said.

"You've got yourself a deal," Buffy declared and tapped her finger to her lips. Giles was quick to answer her command.


	14. London Fog

Title: London Fog  
Originally Posted: March 3, 2017  
Challenge: Last Line/First Line  
Last Line Prompt: "Dubiously, Giles asked, 'What exactly is in this potion?'"  
Word Count: 100  
Notes: This is probably set post-series because it's unlikely that Buffy would have had a London Fog before 2003. But it's fine by me if you'd rather think of this exchange as happening during their Sunnydale days.

* * *

.

Dubiously, Giles asked, "What exactly is in this potion?"

"Mostly Earl Grey and milk," Buffy replied. "Trust me, you'll like it." She rolled her eyes as Giles gave it a suspicious sniff. "You sure make it difficult for someone to fuss over you."

"I'm not an invalid, Buffy."

"No, you've just been running yourself into the ground. Now drink your tea and rest up. We need you in fighting form."

It was no use arguing with her when she was like this. Giles took a cautious sip of the strange brew and grumbled. He hated it when she was right.


	15. One Day Later

Title: One Day Later  
Originally Posted: March 10, 2017  
Challenge: Last Line/First Line  
Last Line Prompt: "After all, it was her destiny."  
Word Count: 100  
Notes: Written in honor of the 20th anniversary of "Welcome to the Hellmouth"/"The Harvest" and paired with Chapter 16 "Twenty Years Later"

* * *

.

It was her destiny, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Being the Slayer destroyed the life she had, but she had a chance to all start over again in Sunnydale. Except her new town had a vampire problem too.

But she had made a few friends already. Willow was all kinds of awesome and Xander wasn't too bad either, once you got past the teenage boy posturing. And she liked her new Watcher far more than she wanted to admit. It sort of felt like she'd known him forever.

Maybe things would work out okay after all.


	16. Twenty Years Later

Title: Twenty Years Later  
Originally Posted: March 10, 2017  
Challenge: Last Line/First Line  
Last Line Prompt: "After all, it was her destiny."  
Word Count: 100  
Notes: Written in honor of the 20th anniversary of "Welcome to the Hellmouth"/"The Harvest" and paired with Chapter 15 "One Day Later"

* * *

.

It was her destiny, but it sure had turned out different from what she had expected.

She was still alive for one thing. Heck, it was well over fifteen years since the last time she died. And life had gotten pretty peaceful in the last decade.

Even though they all lived in different parts of the world, she was able to see Willow and Xander on a fairly regular basis. And Giles, once her Watcher and now so much more than that, was still by her side, stalwart and true.

Maybe it wasn't so bad being a Slayer after all.


	17. A Moment During The Scooby Reunion

Title: A Moment During The Scooby Reunion  
Originally Posted: March 15, 2017  
Challenge: Last Line/First Line  
Last Line Prompt: "She wanted to keep him all to herself."  
Word Count: 100  
Pairing: B/G

* * *

.

She wanted to keep him all to herself, but she was going to have to give him back to his parents eventually.

"He's quite taken with you," Giles laughed.

"It's mutual," Buffy replied, smiling down at the infant.

"Has that inspired any thoughts?" he asked, his eyes hopeful.

"No, Giles, my biological clock isn't ticking," she replied and did her best not to laugh at his crestfallen expression. "Because we'll have one of these of our very own by the spring."

"Wait… Do you mean?"

"Here," Buffy said, passing the baby to her awestruck husband. "You better get some practice."


	18. Tattoo Removal

Title: Tattoo Removal  
Originally Posted: March 16, 2017  
Challenge: Last Line/First Line  
Last Line Prompt: "She watched him leave with a wicked smile on her face."  
Word Count: 100  
Notes: Set after right after _The Dark Age_.

* * *

.

With a wicked smile on her face, Buffy spun around and lifted up her hair.

"It's gone!" exclaimed Giles, his fingers brushed the nape of her neck where the tattoo had been.

"Yup! The back of my neck has been crazy itchy all day. By the time I looked, Ethan's stupid souvenir had faded to practically nothing. I guess my Slayer healing doesn't like evil tattoos. Or possibly just tattoos in general."

"Amazing!"

"It sure beats a vial of acid!"

"Well, Ethan always did go for dramatic rather than effective."

"So, his plan wouldn't have worked?"

"Not on any level."


	19. Tattoo Removal Too

Title: Tattoo Removal  
Originally Posted: March 29, 2017  
Challenge: Last Line/First Line  
Last Line Prompt: "Giles smiled but said nothing."  
Word Count: 100  
Notes: Set after right after Season 4. I wasn't expecting to write a sequel to Tattoo Removal, but sometimes the muse has other plans for you.

* * *

.

Giles smiled but said nothing as Buffy examined his arm.

"It's gone!"

"Yes."

"But how?!"

"The enjoining spell, I assume. My arm had started to itch afterwards, but I didn't think much about it."

"Places to go. Apocalypses to stop."

"Exactly. It was only after our shared dream that I noticed it was gone completely."

"Well, we have our proof now. Slayer healing really doesn't like tattoos."

"Evil tattoos."

"Huh?"

"I had more than one. The others are fine."

"Others?! As in plural? Like two or more?"

"That shocks you?"

"Giles, at this point, nothing about you shocks me anymore."


	20. Go Where You're Needed

Title: Go Where You're Needed  
Originally Posted: March 31, 2017  
Prompt: "She turned and looked at him so sadly."  
Word Count: 100  
Pairings: Buffy/Giles  
Notes: Linked with Chapter 21 "Stay Where You Belong".

* * *

.

She turned and looked at him so sadly when he said that he was returning to England, but she didn't seem surprised.

"I figured. You need to set up operations in London, right?"

"Yes, but I can stay here, if I'm needed." But his words seemed to only make her more forlorn.

"Not as much as you are there. No one else can do what you do." And suddenly, Giles realized that in a world full of Slayers, Buffy might reasonably assume that no one needed her.

Except he did. Down to his very soul.

"Buffy, please? Come with me?"


	21. Stay Where You Belong

Title: Stay Where You Belong  
Originally Posted: March 31, 2017  
Prompt: "It didn't matter how much she begged."  
Word Count: 100  
Pairings: Buffy/Giles  
Notes: Linked with Chapter 20 "Go Where You're Needed".

* * *

.

It didn't matter how much she begged, Giles would eventually leave again. Buffy knew that without needing to be told. She just wasn't enough to keep him by her side.

But she never expected that he'd ask her to go with him.

"You mean that?"

"With all my heart." His voice shook with emotion and she knew he wasn't lying.

"If I come with you, you'll never be able to get rid of me," she warned, blinking back tears.

"Promise?"

It was hard to say who reached for who first, but neither one had any intention of ever letting go.


End file.
